If It's Not Happy, It's Not the End
by HatErZGoNaHatE
Summary: It took Sakura and Hinata years of hard work to reach where they are now and it goes down the drain in just mere days by the ugly emotion called envy. A shattered heart and a minute too late forces them to leave. Years later, they find Hinata in an Akatsuki cloak but claims to be the only one who joined and lost contact with Sakura months after their defection. Where's Sakura then?
1. It's Not The End: I

_**Disclaimer: **_**Both characters and series of Naruto entirely belongs to Kishimoto.**

**This plot has been in my mind for quite a while now, and it's basely loose on a story I read but sadly, I have forgotten the name of said story. Well, actually, it is slightly based on quite a number of stories but believe me when I say that this is entirely different. This is one of those stories where Hinata and Sakura is betrayed by Rookie 12, yada, yada, they go to Akatsuki, yada, yada, all those stuff, but with a twist.**

_**Note:**_** Okay, so I will not be following the events that are currently airing in the series and some characters will be a tad bit out of character while some are REALLY out of character, but please bear with me. The story will most likely center on Sakura more than Hinata.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The Mirror Shattered**

* * *

_**"Step aside, Uzumaki."**_

_**"S…Sakura…" **_

_**"I said, step aside." **_

_**"What…why are you-"**_

_**"I don't have time for this. Step. Aside." **_

_**"…No."**_

_**"…and why not?" **_

_**"Because letting you pass is like giving you permission to break our bond." **_

* * *

Sakura has always been an open book. Her eyes always exposing the emotions that she felt. It was one of those things everyone considered as a fact, just like how they consider Naruto will always be a knuckle-head as a fact. She knew that. But, that's just it. She knew it all too damn well. She was _always _an open book. So, how would they know when she was suppressing the anger that her so called friends evoke when they criticize her when they think she wasn't listening? How would they know when she try to ignore the sadness that seems to fill her up when she slowly drifts away? How would they know when she was fighting back the urge to just scream her heart out or cry until tears can no longer fall? Never. Because they assume that any emotion that swims in her eyes is the emotion she is feeling. Because they assume that Sakura is always –and always be- an open book.

When asked, she never denied it. What's the use of denying? Everyone had already judged her and decided who she was. It will only start some rumors and unnecessary events if she were ever to deny it. So, Sakura decided to just go with the flow, and always be the open book everyone knows. It did her more good than bad anyway.

But, then again…

There are only so many cracks that can be made before something shatters.

* * *

_**"Foolish boy. What makes you so sure that I need your permission?" **_

_**"I'm not. The only thing I'm sure of is that either way…I'll shatter." **_

_**"...then congratulations. That makes two of us." **_

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Sakura Haruno groaned in relief as she fell on her comfortable couch. It's been a long and tiring day, and all she wanted to do right now was give her body a relaxing treatment. She could almost sigh in bliss as she imagined a nice warm and scented bubble bath. Oh God, what she would kill for something like that right now. Her daydreaming was cut short when a rather soft knock was heard. Quickly composing herself, Sakura straighten her back and answered the door with a strong 'come in.' The door swung open to reveal a nervous looking nurse with pretty brown hair and eyes. Sakura immediately distinguish her to be new, if the tugging of clothes and shuffling of feet didn't tell her that already. Fresh nurses tend to feel uncomfortable when in the presence of her.

"H-Haruno-sama, the p-patient in room 213 requested y-you," the timid nurse said, stumbling only in a few words that made Sakura sigh in relief mentally. Usually, they would stutter like crazy with only minimum words spoken clearly which would lead to her nodding and, after dismissing them, asking a seasoned nurse what the problem was.

"Thank you, Misaki-san. I'll be there in a minute," Sakura replied back smoothly. She almost giggled in amusement when the nurse bowed deeply and hurriedly shut the door. They are just too cute.

Sakura stretched as she stood up and smoothened down any wrinkles on her coat before walking to the door. After shutting the door tightly and locking it, –paranoia at its best- Sakura quickly made her way to the room. Fortunately for her and the patient, room 213 and her office is on the same floor. Though, she was thoroughly curious who would request her. She narrowed it down to one of the Rookie 12 but other than that, she got nothing. Her musing was short lived when she reached her destination. Giving herself one last look over, Sakura planted a smile on her face and pushed the door open.

"Sakura!" Sakura's smile twitched but nonetheless, stayed in place. Shutting the door behind her, Sakura could only curse in her head for her bad luck.

"Naruto-san…Sasuke-san," Sakura said, quickly scanning their bodies for injuries.

Yes, you read it right. The 'almighty' Uchiha Sasuke returned to village after four years of absence in a sunny, Tuesday morning. His return was a complete surprise to everyone, especially to the members of Team 7. It was so sudden that everyone, even Naruto, couldn't help but feel suspicious. Though, after giving a _long _explanation and throwing an insult to Naruto, we found out that he actually successfully killed his brother a year before but was told soon after that said brother sacrificed everything for the sake of the village. After giving it a quick thought, to which Naruto snorted –_because one year isn't giving it a 'quick thought,'_ he said- Sasuke came back, deciding that it was what his dear brother would want for him. And after ending his explanation with '_dobe'_ everyone accepted him and his team, whom he brought when he returned, with the exception with a few civilians and her, just like that. Yes, Sakura did not fully accept him –_he fuckin' broke my heart to pieces and left me in a cold, hard bench, _was her excuse- and she still doesn't.

She thinks she never will.

"What's up with the '-san' Sakura?"

"It's a policy in the hospital to always greet your patients formally," Sakura answered confidently, despite the fact she just made it up.

"What?! I never heard of that!"

"Why would you, dobe? When you hear things, it goes in one ear and out from the other," Sasuke said, not missing a beat.

"Hey! It does not!" Naruto yelled in defense but when the other two occupants, Sakura couldn't just resist it, gave him a knowing look; he pouted and crossed his arms. Sasuke's eyes danced with amusement as he glanced at the grumbling blonde while Sakura ignored him, intent on fixing up the broken arm as fast as possible.

"How did you get these kinds of injuries?" Sakura asked, curiosity seeping to her voice. She doesn't remember Tsunade telling her about any mission.

"We took training too far with Team Hebi and Kakshi-sensei today," Naruto replied sheepishly, oblivious to the fact that those words stung Sakura's heart. _They didn't even bother to call me,_ Sakura thought scornfully.

"We thought you were busy with the hospital, so we didn't ask you to join," Sasuke said, noticing an emotion flash through his teammate's emerald eyes. _Of course, he confuses anger with sadness,_ Sakura laughed at him internally.

"It's alright. You were right. I was quite busy in the hospital today," Sakura smiled brightly at them. She inwardly cheered when she finally finished mending the broken bone before hastily bowing and walking to the exit. She faintly heard the soft arguing of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Uhm…Sakura-chan?" Sakura froze as the hesitant voice of Naruto was heard, her hand on the handle of the door.

"Would…would you like to come with us for lunch? Everyone will be there…" Sakura bit her lip as anger and grief presented themselves in her eyes. _And risk more cracks appearing because of the ignorance of my so called friends? I rather not._

"Sorry, Naruto. Maybe next time," Sakura replied, throwing a sorry look to Naruto over her shoulder before slightly opening the door.

"Please, Sakura-chan! It's been a while since we last ate together," Naruto cried, before nudging Sasuke and whispering, "Teme, say something!" Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

"Naruto is right, Sakura. You've always been busy and we barely see each other. Plus, you could use a break." Sakura gritted her teeth, her grip on the handle tightening until her knuckle turned white.

"Well, alright," Sakura huffed before turning around, "When and where?"

"Seven o'clock at Ichiraku! Make sure you wear a pretty dress." Naruto ginned, glad that his female teammate agreed. Sakura shook her head at him before spinning around and leaving

"It always is, Naruto…" Sakura whispered as the door shut behind her.

* * *

_**"Don't leave, Sakura! Please…I...I just got Sasuke back…We were finally back to Team 7…" **_

_**"Team 7? We were NEVER Team 7, Naruto. We can never be. We weren't in the genin days, we weren't when Sasuke left, and we still are not, even with Sasuke back. It was just too impossible. Someone was bound to snap." **_

_**"Sakura, don't do this…if not for the team, then for me!"**_

_**"For you? You're one of the reasons why I'm doing this in the first place!"**_

* * *

"Sakura, over here!" Naruto yelled the moment he spotted Sakura come in the restaurant. That's right, restaurant. Over the years, the simple ramen shop slowly developed until it reached its current form. Naruto was a big help for them, considering the fact that he was Hokage-in-training and recommended Ichiraku to civilians and some ninjas.

"H-Hello, S-Sakura-chan," the shy Hyuuga Heiress greeted Sakura, who smiled brightly in response and immediately took the seat beside her. Glancing around the table, she could see Naruto chatting with Sasuke –though it looked one-sided- Shikamaru and Neji discussing some missions, while the others were simply waiting for the food to arrive. She also duly noted that Ino and K-

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura winced at the volume. Never mind. They're here.

Looking towards the entrance, Sakura resisted the urge to barf right there and then. There, in all her red-headed glory, was Karin wearing a tight –as in second skin type of tight- bright yellow cocktail dress with black high heels. Beside her was Ino in a similar outfit, excluding the tightness and the color. She, at least, had some mercy on people's eyes.

Sakura suppressed a giggle when she saw Hinata cringe. Probably because of the horrible clash between Karin's hair and her dress.

"Oh…Sakura! You're here!" Sakura simply smiled at Karin's concealed detest. _Don't worry, you piece of shit. The feelings mutual, _her inner muttered in her mind.

Karin immediately sat next to Sasuke which, unfortunately, was beside Sakura. Ino, on the other hand, sat next to Naruto, right across Karin. This actually confused Sakura a bit. Did everyone purposely leave the two chairs vacant because they knew Ino and Karin would be there? Or was it just a coincidence? If it was the former, then thank God she didn't choose to seat there. That would have probably arisen some unnecessary drama because of the drama queen herself.

"So, how was your day, Sasuke-kun?" Karin practically screeched as she held on Sasuke's arm.

"You would know. You were stalking me the whole day." Sakura coughed lowly, replacing the giggle. She didn't bother to restrain the snort of amusement when she heard Karin mutter something that strangely sounded like, 'Damn, he found out…'

Noticing Hinata shaking slightly with her head down, Sakura could only guess she heard Karin too.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, how long do you think she will last?" Sakura whispered while nudging Hinata, who looked thoughtful.

"With the way things are going, I would say three minutes," Hinata whispered back. Sakura grinned, partly because Hinata didn't stutter.

"Meh…I'll give her one." Sakura shrugged while Hinata giggled. Sadly, they were both wrong because, apparently, they underestimated Karin's 'love' for Sasuke. After five minutes of failed attempts to capturing Sasuke's attention, Karin gave up and decided to chat with Ino. Before Sakura could make a comment, the waitress came with their food.

"Finally!" Sakura heard Chouji say and she couldn't help but agree. But she could understand. The restaurant was packed today that the only possible action you can do to get a seat is if you reserved one.

"So, Sakura," Sakura almost choked on her water when she heard Karin say her name, "How's life treating you?"

"Fairly well," Sakura replied, keeping her tone pleasant.

"I hope so. We haven't seen you for quite a while. Four months to be exact." Sakura almost frowned at those words. _Keeping track of the time before we break, huh?_ Her inner sneered.

"It can't be helped."

"Yeah, but you don't even take the time to train with us anymore." Sakura's fist clenched under the table. _Using the term 'us' as if she is part of the team! _This time it was Sakura who sneered mentally.

"Like I said, it can't be helped. There are more important things to be done," Sakura said monotone. She didn't catch the look of sadness that flashed through Naruto's face when she said this.

"Oh? You don't consider your team important?" Karin smirked evilly at the pink-haired woman, who gave her a blank look.

"When you put me in a situation where I have to choose between saving a life or having a friendly spar with a team that I have barely have contact with, then I would have to say that, yes, I consider a person's life more important," Sakura replied, "Unlike you, Karin, I actually care for my fellow Konoha ninjas."

Well, that certainly got everyone to gasp.

"Sakura, how could you say that!? Of course Karin-chan care for Konoha!" Naruto said, staring at Sakura with wide-eyes.

"Yeah, Sakura! Of course I care!" Karin yelled almost in mockery that had Sakura narrow her eyes at her, her temper rising to its breaking point.

"…My apologies. That came out wrong," Sakura muttered, closing her eyes briefly to calm herself. She doesn't feel hungry anymore.

"I shall excuse myself. I forgot that I have paper works that I need to look over," Sakura said, rising up from her seat. After giving a slight bow, Sakura was off.

"Look at her. She talks as if she is higher than us," Ten-Ten scoffed at Sakura's back.

"Just because she is the head of the hospital, she thinks she's all high and mighty," Ino added, crossing her arms. Naruto clenched his knuckles and shut his eyes tightly. He knows she doesn't have any paper work. He came by her office window not too long after she healed them this afternoon.

Naruto was about to make a comment when a loud smack and a screeching of chair was heard.

"Excuse me, as well. I've lost my appetite."

Everyone could only stare in shock as the supposedly shy Hyuuga grabbed her shawl and walked away from the table.

* * *

_**"You didn't do anything, Naruto. You just stood there and let everything happen! You expected me to just ignore it and continue to smile as if it was nothing, just like how you all expect me to act! " **_

_**"S-Sakura, we-" **_

_**"Well, guess what Naruto? Your expectations are what driven me away! But, I guess it won't matter. Karin-chan could always replace me."**_

_**"Oh wait…She already did." **_

_**"Is that why you're leaving?! Because-"**_

_**"Because she took everything away from me! Everything I worked hard for! She took away my spot as Tsunade's apprentice, she took my spot on a team, Hell, she even took my –chan away!"**_

* * *

"Sakura…are you sure about this?" Hinata whispered as she stared at the packing girl.

"Never been so sure in my life." Hinata could only sigh and watch as Sakura maneuver all over the room, snatching clothes and other important objects. She knew it was only a matter of time before Sakura would shatter but she didn't expect it to be so soon. But Hinata couldn't blame her. She was so close to breaking, as well.

"Think about it, Saks. This is your home, you grew up here. Do you really want to leave?" Sakura paused mid-step, throwing a disbelieving look to Hinata.

"Are you seriously trying to make me doubt my decision?"

"Yes, but for the opposite reason. I want to make sure you have no regrets whatsoever if you leave." Sakura snorted at that.

"The only thing I would regret is probably not being able to beat the shit out of Karin." Hinata laughed softly at Sakura's words.

"Well, then…I'll see you soon?" Sakura's eyes snapped to Hinata, who took it upon herself to feel comfortable on her bed, and she momentarily froze in stuffing a shirt in.

"Are...are you serious?" Sakura whispered while Hinata nodded.

"I can't let my best friend go out all alone, now can I? Plus, I would be doing Father a favor," Hinata said, smiling sadly. Sakura smiled back with equal sadness.

What had happen to their lives? Everything is so different…so different that at times, Sakura would begin to question if it was all dream. But, she tends to dismiss it as fast as it came, because it would just fuel the gap in her heart when she realizes the harsh truth at the end of the day that it isn't a dream.

"But Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"…I have a gut feeling something is going to happen…"

* * *

_**"No, Sakura! I am NOT letting you leave!" **_

_**"Your presence here means nothing. I would leave either way." **_

_**"Even if that's true, at least I know I tried to stop you. And if you really do leave, you will know that I won't stop at nothing until I bring you back!**_

_**"Aside, Uzumaki!" **_

_**"Never!"**_

* * *

"Naruto, are you okay?" Ino asked worriedly as she stared at the blonde-haired ninja.

"Yeah, why?"

"…You're crying." Naruto blinked_**. **_

"I am?" Naruto lifted his hand and touched his cheeks, "Huh…I am. Why am I crying?"

"Naruto, you sure you're okay?" Kiba questioned, his face, along with everyone else's, worried.

"…It won't stop falling," Naruto whispered as he rubbed his eyes furiously. When that did nothing more than get his shirt stained, Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Why won't it stop falling?"

* * *

_**"I won't hesitate to use force, Uzumaki. Move aside before I make you." **_

_**"I said, no!" **_

_**"…So be it." **_

_**"Sakura, what are you-!"**_

* * *

"I need to go," Naruto said, standing up urgently.

"I need to go…" Sakura whispered to Hinata, who only nodded at her statement. Opening the door of Sakura's apartment, the two girls exited.

"…I'll meet you soon." Sakura smiled slightly as she walked side by side with her best friend.

"You know where to meet right?"

"Yup. How could I forget?"

"C'mon, c'mon…please don't be true…" Naruto muttered as he vigorously leaped from one house to another.

"I think I'll head out from here," Sakura muttered as she estimated the distance of the village gate. Hinata hesitated but nodded anyways. Giving a hug, she whispered,

"Be careful…" Sakura's eyes softened as she deeply hugged back.

"I will…" And with that, Sakura and Hinata parted ways.

"She's…she's not here…" Naruto whispered in relief. He fell on his knees as he tried to stable his breathing. Finally calming his body, Naruto slowly stood up with a grin. As long as she isn't here…

"Step aside, Uzumaki."

His grin instantly dropped as dread filled his body faster than he thought was possible. Eyes wide, body tense, and pale as a ghost; Naruto robotically twisted his body and gasped out,

"S…Sakura…"

* * *

_**"…Goodnight."**_

_**"I'm sorry…Sakura-chan…"**_


	2. It's Not The End: II

_**Disclaimer: **_**Both characters and series of Naruto entirely belongs to Kishimoto.**

**I want to thank Doggidoggi123 who has always supported me since I made an account. And for suggesting some of the best stories ever! Seriously guys, if you want any stories go to her - Doggidoggi123. She suggests the best stories, centering any Naruto couple. **

_**Note: **_**If you guys are confused in anyway, feel free to ask any questions. You could ask either in your review or PM me. I'll reply as soon as I can. Hinata will be quite out of character in this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hinata Joins the Rebel **

* * *

_**"Took you long enough, Shikamaru. If I haven't known better, I would've thought that you were trying to make my back ache." **_

_**"Sakura Haruno, You're under arrest for betraying Konoha. I'll use force if necessary. Pick your choice."**_

_**"C'mon, Shika. Why are you so serious? Let's chat a bit!" **_

_**"Stop kidding around, Sakura. I'll use force if I have to." **_

_**"I'll? Don't you mean 'we'll'? Kiba, Shino, Hinata."**_

_**"…So, you found out…" **_

_**"Please, did you honestly think you can hide your chakra from me?" **_

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!"

The blonde-haired Hokage jumped at the sudden entrance of Naruto, but before she could shout at him for disturbing her –at three o'clock in the _morning_ no less- she realized what he just yelled out.

"T-Tsunade…-sama? Are you okay, Naruto? The Uchiha didn't hit you too hard today did he?" Naruto growled but decided to let it slide for now.

"That's not important! Sak-"

"Naruto, if this is about not giving you higher ranked missions then I'm sorry, but waking me up at three o'clock in the morning won't change that."

"What? No! I'm not talking about that! Sakura-"

"Sakura scolded you again?" Naruto shook, his hand clenching and unclenching beside him. _God damn it, woman! Let me speak! _"Geez, that girl. She could at least learn to have some pati-"

"Sakura-chan left the village!" Naruto exploded, huffing angrily. Tsuande immediately froze and stared at Naruto.

"W-What…?" Tsuande whispered, wide-eyed.

"I said, Sakura-chan le-"

"I heard you the first time, boy!" Tsunade snapped, glaring at him. That's impossible. Sakura would never betray the leaf. It's her home, she grew up here! And last time she checked, Sakura was perfectly fine. She was smiling and doing her hospital duties like every day! What could have possibly made the young girl leave suddenly? Blackmail perhaps?

Glancing at Naruto's urgent and worried face, Tsunade grinded her teeth together. It was like Sasuke all over again!

_But except this time,_ Tsunade mused angrily, _we don't know where she was going and why. _

"Alright, since you were the one who told me this, you know how long ago she left?"

"Uhh…I estimated it for around five hours ago or so," Naruto said thoughtfully. Tsunade nodded, grabbing a scroll and ink pen. Not breaking her gaze on the scroll, Tsunade barked at Naruto,

"Call Rookie 12. And when I say Rookie 12, I mean ALL of them. You guys are the best option for this kind of mission. They must be here in 2 minutes. If Sakura is really serious about this, we can't waste any time." Naruto nodded, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_**"This does not change anything, Sakura. It's either you come with us willingly or we'll- Argh!" **_

_**"What the hell?!"**_

_**"Who…!?**_

_**"I will use force if necessary, he said. Ha! Give me a break!" **_

_**"H-Hinata?!" **_

* * *

"You're mission is a retrieval mission. But be warned; this isn't like your everyday retrieval mission," Tsunade said seriously, looking at each member of Rookie 12. Though, she slightly narrowed her eyes at Hinata, who looked more nervous as each second pass. Shikamaru and Neji though were wondering why Sakura wasn't here, but brushed it off, thinking she was needed in the hospital more than in the mission.

"Listen up, and listen carefully. No one is to speak of this once outside of this office. Anything that I will say will remain in your heads and here, got it?" Hinata scratched her ear as everyone nodded. That didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru, Neji and Tsuande, who further narrowed her eyes at the Hyuuga girl. There is definitely something up.

"The person you are recouping is extremely dangerous and must be faced with extreme catioun, reason being she is considered a genius, easily rivaling your IQ Shikamaru, and very well informed about the human body, so well that she doesn't need a Byakugan to pin point where your chakra points are. Also, do NOT, and I mean absolutely NOT, underestimate your opponent. Many have faced the consequence of that. And do not make any unnecessary comments. Riling her up is something you don't want to do." Shikamaru narrowed his suspiciously. Easily rivaling his IQ, well informed about the human body, easily underestimated, and riling her up is a bad idea? He knows someone like that.

"Hokage-sama…Who is this person? If she is so dangerous, then why send all of us? It's too risky, don't you think?" Ten-Ten asked, crossing her arms.

"Because there would be a high possibility that she won't attack you guys. And even if she will, I doubt it will fatal." Tsunade shook her head before continuing,

"This mission will require all your attention and power. Failure of this mission is highly not recommended. It will lead to trouble that might even be more dangerous than the Akatsuki." Everyone, with the omission of Team 7 and Neji, gulped lightly. More dangerous than the Akatsuki?

"Or worse…if the Akatsuki finds out and tries to recruit this person. " Shikamaru glanced around the room, going through each member of Rookie 12 to Tsunade's desk. Giving it a look over, he could see some sakes bottles, unfinished paper works, and pictures of Shizune, her, and…

The gears started turning in Shikamaru's head and he widened his eyes.

"Hokage-sama…this person…" Tsunade sighed, almost sadly.

"I knew you would catch up, sooner or later. Guess it can't be helped…" Shikamaru's eyes widen further. She's kidding, right? They were retrieving-

"This retrieval mission is for-"

"Sakura Haruno."

* * *

_**"Yes, Kiba?"**_

_**"W-what are you doing!?"**_

_**"Are you blind? As you can see, I'm dramatically walking towards my best friend that you guys are supposed to be, and failing miserably, retrieving."**_

_**"You bitch, Haruno! What the hell did you do to Hinata!?" **_

_**"Me? What in world are you talking about, Kiba? I did nothing to Hina-chan." **_

* * *

"Naruto, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Suigetsu you will be Team A. You will head east. Naruto, you'll lead. Go." Naruto nodded before the said names disappeared.

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata, you're with me. We'll head north," Shikamaru said, watching as the names he mentioned went at the back of him.

"Sasuke, Sai and Karin, you will be Team C. You'll head west. Sasuke, you're captain."

"Juugo, Neji, and Lee, you will head south. It's a slim chance that Sakura is there but you two are powerful enough to do anything if she is there. Neji, you're captain." And with that, Juugo, Neji and Lee disappeared. Shikamaru nodded to his team before disappearing, as well.

"As captain of the mission, I want nothing but success, got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

_**"I am quite confused, as well. As you can see, I am perfectly injury-free."**_

_**"Hinata, did you hit your head or something!? You're in the wrong side! Come back here!" **_

_**"I hit my head? You're the one spitting out nonsense." **_

* * *

"It's been seven hours Sakura left and it's been two hours since we left. Sakura would have probably stopped and camp somewhere. There's a possibility that she's still camping," Shikamaru said, slowing his pace 'till his teammates caught up to him.

"Here's the plan. Knowing Sakura, she would probably set up traps, if she didn't already, and try to put us in a genjutsu to manipulate us. If we ever trigger a trap, dodge right away, but don't drift away from the team, that would be her main goal. If one of us gets caught in a genjutsu, if not broken in two minutes then someone must break it for them." Shikamaru glanced beside him to check if they got the plan so far, and was satisfied with the nods they gave.

"If we caught up with Sakura, do not engage. Everyone must spread around Sakura, chakra hidden, while I'll face her head on. When I give the first signal, Hinata and Kiba, you will jump out. Shino, you remain hidden until the next signal."

* * *

_**"Hinata, they're coming. He was able to give them a warning."**_

_**"Wait, Hinata!" **_

_**"…You go ahead, Saks. I'll catch up." **_

_**"Alright…Be safe."**_

_**"Always." **_

* * *

"Naruto, it's alright. We'll get her back," Ino muttered, rubbing Naruto's back. Naruto nodded but remained silent. They were taking a short break, but Naruto didn't care if they were wasting time with each passing minute. He had a feeling Sakura wasn't in this direction anyway.

He's been thinking about the conversation he and Sakura had before she left. She said Karin stole everything away from her, but that wasn't true. Sure, Tsunade took her as an apprentice and trained her daily. Yeah, Karin trained with the team frequently, but that's because she's always busy in the hospital. She shops with Ino more, but that's because Sakura said she hated shopping. But now that he thinks about it…Karin has been spending more time with them than Sakura does. But, like he said, she as always busy in the hospital and with each meetings they have with her, Karin just filled in the pl-

Naruto tensed in realization.

She filled in the gap…that's it. She filled in the gap that Sakura left when she started to drift away. When was the last time he actually saw Tsunade train Sakura or even go for their annual drinking session? _The day before Tsunade took Karin as her apprentice and that was months ago._ When was the last time he –or the rest of the team for that matter- asks Sakura personally if she was busy? _Karin would always say that she asked Sakura but she always declines it because she was busy. _When did the lack of communication start? _Just after Karin privately talked to Sakura all those months ago. _Why did everyone suddenly start throwing sneering gazes and disdainful comments towards Sakura?

_Because Karin fucking replaced her. _

* * *

_**"Oh no you don't! Shino!"**_

_**"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" **_

_** "Fuck."**_

_**"You were with Sakura the whole time, weren't you, Hinata? You never intended to even capture her…"**_

_**"Oh Shika, you were always the hard one to deceive." **_

* * *

"So, Naruto. How'd you know that it was Sa-"

"That bitch!" Naruto growled out, his face furious. Ino jumped and took a step back.

"Wh-What?" Ino asked, her voice thoroughly surprised.

"That fucking bitch! She's the reason why Sakura started straying away from us in the first place!" Naruto punched the boulder forcibly making a few cracks appear. Ino just continued to watch as Naruto frantically punched the boulder until she saw blisters.

"Naruto, stop!" Ino yelled, grabbing Naruto's hands. Glancing at the scarlet stained knuckles, she glared at Naruto.

"What's wrong with you!?"

"No, Ino! What's wrong with us!? How did we not see it!? How did we not see all the lies!?" Naruto yelled back, snatching his hands back as his eyes flickered to a dangerous red.

"What are you talking about-"

"That stupid hoe, Karin! She fed us lies, Ino! Lies! And we ate it like a bunch of hungry wolves, not even bothering to check if there was poison! Damn it, how could I be so blind!?" A sob was heard as Naruto fell to his knees, while Ino stared at Naruto like he totally lost it.

"N-Naruto, you're not making any sense…" Ino whispered, falling to her knees in front of Naruto.

"You don't get it do you, Ino!? Didn't you notice how uncomfortable Sakura looked whenever Karin is around? Or the obvious fake politeness she uses when she talks to Sakura?! When was the last time we actually took notice of Sakura and hang with her?!"

"We can't, remember?! She will always decline, saying she was-"

"Busy? I doubt she's busy every fucking day, Ino. When would we know when she's busy or not? Because 'Karin-chan' said so!? Do we even know if what Karin is saying is really what Sakura said?!"

* * *

_**"But how did you manage to tell Sakura we were after her and our plan? You were with us the whole time…" **_

_**"Please, Shikamaru. You already have the answer. It's exactly like you said; I was with you the whole time!" **_

_**"…That time…that time in the office! When you scratched your ear! You had an earpiece, didn't you!?"**_

_**"Bingo, we have a winner!" **_

* * *

"Why would she lie in the first place!?"

"Because she wanted what Sakura had, Ino! Can't you see it!? When Sasuke returned, he paid more attention to Sakura than any other female. She was jealous, Ino! Didn't you ever wonder why Sakura suddenly stopped hanging with us after she talked with Karin?!" Ino bit her lip as her brain turned. It does make sense…

"K-Karin told me she wanted to ask advice, but Sakura denied her and said she will never be accepted in the village…"

"After that, she started hanging out with us, telling us great news like how Tsunade-sama accepted her as an apprentice but then she would add that she was worried because Sakura might become jealous. She said Sakura would say some hateful things to her, like how she was trying to fit in and she was stealing her play things…" Naruto shook his head. Just hearing it is already unbelievable. Then again, how come he never heard of it?

"You knew Sakura the longest, Ino…do you really think Sakura would say something like that?" Ino shut her eyes and shook her head. No, Sakura would never say something like that…So, why did she believe Karin in the first place?

"Not the Sakura I know…"

"Knew, Ino. We don't KNOW Sakura anymore…I don't think we ever did."

* * *

_**"Why are you guys doing this?" **_

_**"Mhmm…I don't know…Power?"**_

_**"…Bullshit." **_

_**"Eh, you're right. You should go ask Karin! Maybe she can fill you up on the details! But it will probably be useless, she could always say false things and you would believe her again."**_

_**"What do you mean 'again'?" **_

_**"Oppsie! Did I just say that out loud? My bad! I wasn't supposed to say that!" **_

* * *

"We've been running for hours, Shikamaru. I don't think Sakura is here," Kiba whined, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"We'll continue to search until one of the other Teams gives a signal that they found Sakura." Shikamaru quickly threw a glare at Kiba when his mouth opened. Giving a huff, Kiba crossed his arms while Shino and Hinata shook their heads at Kiba's childish actions.

Shikamaru, though, ignored him and was warily looking at their surroundings. He wasn't sure if his plan would work, considering the fact that he based his knowledge on the Sakura he used to hang out with. If she still is the same, which he highly doubts, then he still has his doubts. Sakura could be unpredictable when she wants to be.

* * *

_**"But, why are you guys still standing here? Aren't you supposed to head back to Konoha? You already failed the mission of retrieving Sakura anyway." **_

_**"…"**_

_**"Why the gloomy atmosphere, guys? Oh, right! Shika, you wanted nothing but success, I forgot. Oh well, we can't have everything we want."**_

_**"Well then, I guess we'll just have to make our own retrieval mission." **_

_**"Oh? Let me guess, you'll try to retrieve me?" **_

_**"Better than coming back empty handed." **_

_**"Please, you just made that mission up right now and you already failed it." **_

* * *

"Shikamaru, Sakura's chakra is up ahead," Hinata muttered, picking her speed so she could run beside her captain.

"Are you sure?" Hinata squinted.

"It's faint but I'm positive it's her." Shikamaru nodded, before throwing a look to his team. They nodded before disappearing. Shikamaru dropped to the ground and took a deep breath. After mentally and physically preparing himself, Shikamaru walked out from the trees.

* * *

_**"You seriously did not notice it? And you call yourself the captain!" **_

_**"Shikamaru…we're in a genjutsu." **_

_**"What?!" **_

_**"Hahaha! That's right! The moment you stepped into the forest, you were in a genjutsu. All you guys are. Sasuke didn't even bother activating his Sharingan! He doesn't know Sakura very well, does he?" **_

_**"You…You're not even here right now are you?" **_

_**"Nope! I was with you when we were at the gates but between the time when Kiba started to whine and you started snapping at him, I got bored and quickly left." **_

_**"That was an hour after we left." **_

_**"Was it? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I would really love to stay and chat with you longer, considering the fact that it would probably be the last until for…God knows how long, but Sakura hates waiting and I really want to keep my head attached to my body."**_

* * *

But true to Hinata's words, Sakura was there, leaning on a rather old oak tree. A black trench coat completely devoured her body, leaving nothing seen except for a few strands of silky pink hair and piercing emerald eyes.

"Took you long enough, Shikamaru. If I haven't known better, I would've thought that you were trying to make my back ache." Sakura said, pushing herself off the tree.

_**"**_Sakura Haruno, You're under arrest for betraying Konoha. I'll use force if necessary. Pick your choice."

* * *

_**"Shikamaru, she's making the fire seal!" **_

_**"Hinata-!"**_

_**"Remember to ask Karin, by the way! Or maybe even Naruto. It seems Lover boy figured it out. He even managed to convince Ino. Lucky him!"**_

_**"Hinata, don't you da-"**_

_**"Release!"**_


	3. It's Not The End: III

_**Disclaimer: **_**Both characters and series of Naruto entirely belongs to Kishimoto. **

**I want to thank the following people for their wonderful reviews: **

**YuYu99**

**Doggidoggi123**

**Firepaw15**

**Melyss**

**Kuroitsuki. Yurei**

**CUPCAKE-L3VER**

**Guest**

**I love you guys and I'm glad you guys love the story! Feel free to help me and suggests my story to other authors :)**

_**Note:**_** Please take note that this chapter will be two years after Hinata's and Sakura's defection. I have a picture posted in my account if you have trouble imagining Sasuke's hair.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**They Found a Lead**

* * *

_**"Why don't we discuss this in a more…enclosed area, shall we?" **_

_**"Hold up…how can we trust you?"**_

_**"You can't nor am I going to ask you to. So, do you want your information or not?" **_

_**"…Fine. Lead the way."**_

* * *

Ninteen-year old Naruto Uzumaki sighed tiredly as the morning breeze played with his hair, his posture relaxed. Beside him, standing confidently was Sasuke Uchiha, eyes closed and arms crossed. Both men were currently savoring the peace and silence on top of the Hokage's head, specifically the Third's. It was dubbed 'Team 7's Sanctuary' mainly because they were always there, even if it's only for a minute or two. Unfortunately, Kakashi couldn't enjoy the breeze with them due to a mission. Kakashi probably dropped by before he left, but if he didn't, Naruto knew he would when he arrives.

Nothing major changed with them, with the exception of longer hair, ninja status, and clothing. Sasuke is now a Jounin and wears a Jounin vest over a dark long-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on each shoulder. It was similar to what Kakashi wears and his Konoha headband is worn proudly on his head. His bangs grew longer and he ties his now long hair in a high pony-tail, in remembrance of his dear Aniki.

With Naruto, who is still Hokage-in-training, wears the same thing as Sasuke but with the Uzumaki swirl on the shoulders. His headband also worn proudly on his forehead and he kept the same hairstyle, though his hair was notably longer and wilder. Both of them grew taller, reaching a height of 5'10 and 6 flat with Naruto being the taller one. Naruto, being himself, immediately took advantage of this fact and took it upon himself to tease the Uchiha daily.

"Neh, Sasuke…do you ever wonder where Sakura-chan is right now? If she's alright?" Naruto whispered as he stared at the clear sky. Sasuke remained silent, deciding to just close his eyes.

"Or even…what would happen if we realized her lies sooner?" Naruto clenched his eyes shut, feeling the familiar boiling of his blood every time Karin was mentioned.

Every day, Naruto…every single day," Sasuke whispered back, his tone slightly cracking. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and saw, in rare moments of weakness, Sasuke's pained expression. Sakura's departure probably broke Sasuke the most, considering the fact that Sasuke was beginning to fall in love with her. Naruto has a slight suspicion that he was in love with Sakura even before she left.

The silence was interrupted by a slight shift in the air.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" The two remained unmoving, giving the illusion that they didn't hear anything but Ino continued anyway,

"We found a lead."

* * *

_**"Okay, first things first. No failed attempts in trying to injure the Akatsuki be-"**_

_**"Wait, we're going to the Akatsuki!?"**_

_**"-cause they won't hesitate to slaughter you. We have postponed the hunt for the Junchuuriki, so you could relax, Naruto." **_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Oh, look! We're here!" **_

_**"Hinata, why?"**_

* * *

Tsunade could barely contain the grin that threatened to come out as she stared at the mission report. Her eyes were trained on the last three sentences written,

'_This time, we did not come empty handed. A villager from a small village not too far from Konoha told us some interesting news, but to put it simply, we got it. We got a lead to Hyuuga Hinata.'_

Tsunade couldn't contain it any longer. The biggest grin she ever made spread across her face. It was the very first lead they ever found since the two girls left Konoha. Yes, the very first. Tsunade never knew the girls were so skilled in covering their tracks. Then again, she barely saw them when they were here, Tsuande thought.

"Obba-chan, is it true!?" Naruto shouted the moment he barged into the office. Noticing Tsunade's grin and lively hazel eyes, Naruto found himself slowly grinning back.

"Dobe, learn how to knock," Sasuke muttered as he strolled in the office himself.

"Screw knocking! We got a lead!" Naruto yelled, his face showing pure happiness and excitement that got even Sasuke smirking slightly.

"That's right, Naruto. I hope you guys are ready, because I've got a mission for you!" Tsunade said. Naruto's grin grew while Sasuke full blown smirked.

"Born ready!"

"Then get Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, and..."

* * *

_**"Sit."**_

_**"Sheesh, Hinata. Did the Akatsuki spoil you or something? So demanding…" **_

_**"No, but they defiantly treated me better than you dimwits ever treated me." **_

_**"…That was a low blow, Hinata." **_

_**"Don't care. Now, on to business. Reason why we aren't hunting the Jinchuurikis is because our top priority is to find Sakura and recruit her." **_

_**"But why? What could she possibly do that is more important than the Bijuus?" **_

_**"Because despite all the things you've heard about the Akatsuki, we value teamwork as much as you guys, maybe even more. But how can there be teamwork if there is no team? In the Akatsuki, as you already know, we travel in pairs and are expected to work together accordingly."**_

_**"I still don't see how this has to do with Sakura." **_

_**"Seriously? Did you lose some brain cells in the past few years, Shika? I expected you to get it by now." **_

_**"…teamwork…pairs…Sakura…" **_

_**"Plus the death of Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori equals…?" **_

_**"You-! Your planning on reviving them!?"**_

_**"Yes in the same time no. Or, well, it's no longer for that reason." **_

* * *

"Do we really have to bring…her?" Naruto muttered, glancing at Karin, who was, like always, clinging on the arm of Sasuke, ignoring the glares of said person.

"Damn it Naruto, for the last time, yes. No matter how much you hate her, she still has the ability to track a person better than anyone else on the team. And for this mission, we need the best," Shikamaru answered, slightly annoyed himself at all the talking of Karin.

"Why can't we get Kiba and Akamaru?" Naruto whined.

"Not available. He's on a mission."

Naruto sighed but kept quiet, and just chose to glare at the annoying red headed woman. Ever since he figured out her plan all those years ago, Naruto made it his life mission to never talk to the girl, unless it's about missions, and promptly ignored her.

"Finally. You could have helped me, dobe," Sasuke said as he ran next his best friend/rival. Naruto merely snickered at Sasuke's dilemma.

"Having trouble with your girl, midget?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"No, but if you don't shut up with the 'midget,' you'll be having trouble walking." Naruto chuckled, despite the threat. He knew Sasuke would never hurt him.

"And she's not my girl. I rather be gay than be with her." Naruto grinned, throwing his arms around Sasuke.

"Aw, don't be gay, teme! If you turn gay, you can't tell Sakura you love her!"

"Shut up, dobe. Don't say those things out loud," Sasuke hissed, his eyes flashing red as he threw Naruto's arm off his shoulder.

"You didn't even deny it," Naruto whispered, snickering.

"Shut. Up."

"Shutting up now…" Naruto said, sulking. Though, he immediately brightened up when he saw Neji stop, signaling that they arrived and dropped to the ground. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto, dropping to the ground as well. Sulking and Naruto never really did last long.

"This is the village," Neji said, scanning the lively village. Civilians were everywhere. Some were going in and out shops, while some chatted happily with their friends. As they walked in, Karin glared at the girls that were ogling at Sasuke while Ino glared at a specific group of girls when she heard one of them comment on Shikamaru and quickly sped up until she was beside him.

"Looks like someone is jealous…" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, pointing at Ino. Sasuke rolled his eyes but internally complemented how good they look together. He was, though, still curious how a lazy-ass like Shikamaru could ever go out with a loud-mouth like Ino but dismissed it.

The world is full of mysteries, after all.

"According to Hokage-sama, the team wrote that the villager said that he met a blind-like girl and chatted with her. Along the chat, he found out she wasn't blind and is, indeed, a Hyuuga. He also said that she mentioned about heading towards this village. Regarding the fact that it was five hours ago, she might still be here. Karin." Neji glanced at Karin, who nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. When she shook her head a minute later, Shikamaru sighed.

"I knew it. Alright team, spread out. There should be at least one person who has information about her. Doesn't matter what kind of information, as long as it could lead us to her or at least give us an idea where she is."

* * *

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"You see, we…already revived them. Well, Sakura did."**_

_**"What?!" **_

_**"Yes, but a month after Sakura left, something happened that caused Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori to collapse. One of the Akatsuki members believed it to be a side effect of being revived but, unfortunately, we have no knowledge on what it is. That's why we're trying to recruit her." **_

_**"Okay, but have one question, though."**_

_**"And that is?"**_

_**"Why are you telling us this?"**_

_**"That's a very good question but it shall be answered only when I speak to your Hokage."**_

_**"No way in he-!"**_

_**"Alright but only two Akatsuki members can come. Do anything funny and we will immediately attack."**_

_**"What the hell, Shikamaru?!" **_

_**"Always the wise one, huh, Shika?" **_

* * *

Sasuke scanned the sea of people in the corner of his eyes, feigning his attention on his menu. He was in a bar that he overheard a civilian say that he saw, and Sasuke quote, 'A hot sexy pearl-eyed chick with the best legs I have ever seen.' So far, the only thing he gathered was that Hinata came here to meet a man named Chiyoko Imai a few hours ago and were speaking in hushed voices. No one knew what they were talking about, but Sasuke was determined to find out what it was.

"Hello, there. What can I get you for today?" A sultry voice was heard and Sasuke looked up to see a waitress eyeing him like he was a piece of meat. Sasuke shuddered internally but remained impassive externally.

"…I'll just take sake, thanks," Sasuke muttered, closing the menu shut and handing it to the waitress, who wiggled her eyebrows.

"Anything else? A dessert, perhaps?" Hana purred while Sasuke gave her a blank look.

"I hate sweets." Hana blinked and grumble as she wrote down his order.

"Boys these days are so hard to excite. He's just like Chiyoko…" Sasuke immediately perked up at the familiar name and just as the waitress was about to walk away, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Hana, who was now sitting on Sasuke's lap, blushed furiously.

"But I could make an exception…" Sasuke whispered in her ears, making Hana shiver in pleasure. To Sasuke, this was nothing new. The Hokage always sends him to seduction missions, so persuading is one of his forte.

Sasuke then proceeded to bite her ear, whispering sweet and slightly dirty things to her. When Sasuke knew she was a goner, he asked,

"So, who's this Chiyoko you speak of?" Hana shivered once again, her mind clouded.

"H-He's an r-regular customer h-here and- Ah!" Hana gasp as Sasuke bit her collarbone, "I-I t-tried to l-lure him but he- Oh God! He w-was with a purple-haired g-girl." Sasuke smirked lightly. Bingo.

"Oh? Did you happen to hear what they were talking about?"

"W-Why would you w-want to k-know t-that?" Hana asked her voice full of pleasure but had a twinge of suspicion.

"No reason, love. Just wanted to know if the girl was his, because I would understand if he could resist a beauty like you," Sasuke replied, leaving feathery kisses on her exposed shoulder and groping her butt. Hana immediately responded by thrusting her hips forward.

"W-Well, f-from what I h-heard, the g-girl i-is trying to t-track a g-girl and Chiyoko had i-information about h-her whereabouts. I-I t-think that C-Chiyoko is a s-spy of the g-girl," Hana panted out while Sasuke hummed in approval. Quickly kissing her cheeks, Sasuke let her go.

"Why don't you go get my order?" With a dazed look, Hana nodded and walked away. Sasuke let the smirk fall off his face and sighed. Hinata was searching for a girl? Furthermore, how come he never heard a single thing about a girl with pink hair? Surely if they could catch a person with white eyes they could spot someone with pink hair, right?

"Thank you, love," Sasuke said, smirking at the blushing girl. Sasuke could almost roll his eyes at how easy it is to make a girl into goo of jelly. One minute she was all slutty and purring and next she was all blushing and shy. Giving the girl on last smirk and wave, Sasuke was out the door, dropping his sake in a nearby trashcan.

Now then, Sasuke mused.

Time to find this Chiyoko person.

* * *

_**"You want to what!?"**_

_**"We want to make a truce and offer our help in finding Sakura." **_

_**"Why in the world would you want to do that!?" **_

_**"Like we said, our top priority is Sakura and your top missing ninja is Sakura. I say it's a win-win situation." **_

_**"Why would you even think I would agree to this?!"**_

_**"Because we have information that even I myself, the leader, had trouble in achieving. And trust me when I say that you have no chance in trailing Sakura. She is altogether very admirable for her ability to conceal her tracks."**_

_**"…And if I don't accept?"**_

_**"Then you just lost the chance of catching Sakura and a lengthy time to relish the sight of your undamaged village."**_

* * *

"So, who was this Chiyoko guy and what did he say?" Naruto asked as they sped through the forest. Sasuke didn't bother telling his team about Chiyoko and went to the guy himself. And it was only when he got the information he wanted did he inform his team. It took lesser time that way.

"He was a spy of Hinata. He met Hinata in a bar and I managed to extract what they were talking about from a waitress. From what the waitress told me, Chiyoko had information on a girl Hinata is looking for," Sasuke paused a bit, "Luckily, I came across him when I went to another bar. After a chat and too many drinks, Chiyoko just spitted out answers to my questions. Apparently, he can't take alcohol very well." Naruto snickered in his hand when he felt Karin's jealousy roll off her in waves. They all knew what Sasuke meant when he said 'extract.'

"He said that Hinata was going to a village not too far from here." Sasuke glared at Karin when she ran beside and sped up slightly.

"And I guess that village is the one I'm seeing right now. If we move faster, we could arrive in the next five minutes," Neji said, his Byakugan activated. The team quickly increased their speed.

"Did you find out who she was looking for?" Sasuke slightly faltered in his movements at Ino's question but quickly composed himself.

"Yeah, that's the thing…" Sasuke muttered his eyes trained in front of him. Neji and Shikamaru, who were ahead of the group, glanced at Sasuke, hearing the light hesitation in his voice.

"He said that she was after Sakura Haruno."

Ino chocked, Naruto almost fell, Karin looked like she could care less, and Shikamaru and Neji widen their eyes.

"What!?"

* * *

_**"Alright, fine. I agree BUT with conditions."**_

_**"We accept any kind of conditions, so don't bother to list it down for us. All we ask is to start right away." **_

_**"Why the rush?" **_

_**"Obviously you don't know Sakura well, but I do. Sakura doesn't know of the words 'settling down.' She is constantly moving with two days being the longest she stays in a village." **_

_**"When do you want to start?"**_

_**"Preferably this dawn, if you don't mind."**_

_**"No, not at all, leader." **_

_**"Pein is fine, Hokage-sama."**_

* * *

"She's in the hotel across town," Karin yelled as they race through the town. Shikamaru nodded,

"Alright. Ino, Naruto, you take back. Sasuke, Neji wait outside. Karin, you come with me. And remember, if we catch her, no one ask about Sakura," Shikamaru instructed and the team nodded. When they heard Karin yell that this was it, they abruptly stopped and faced the hotel. Giving a nod to his team, Shikamaru watched them get in position before heading in.

"Hello, what can I do for you guys today?" the lady in the counter asked, smiling brightly. Shikamaru smiled back and answered,

"We actually want to look around the hotel. I want to make sure it's the perfect one for a newlywed couple." The receptionist smiled at him, her face filled with excitement.

"Ohhh, are you guys newlywed?" Shikamaru had to restrain his gagging reflex and winced slightly when he heard the yelling of Ino in his earpiece.

"No, no. Our best friend is getting married soon and I want them to have a relaxing day in a nice hotel," Shikamari gritted out, his eyes twitching. The girl gave him a weird look but nodded anyways.

"Can you show us your bedrooms?"

"Oh sure, sure! Right this way!" Shikamaru glanced at Karin, who nodded at his message.

'_Keep a look out for anything suspicious._'

"This is our best room! I think it would be wonderful for newlyweds!" The girl said, opening the door. Shikamaru, who wasn't even really there for the reason he told the girl, had to agree with her. It was quite a bedroom. It even had a mini kitchen in it. Shikamaru immediately banished that though when he saw Karin give him a pointed look.

"Mind we look around?" The girl shook her head, smiling brightly that had Karin wondering if her cheeks ever hurt from smiling too much.

"Be my guest!" Shikamaru and Karin nodded before they walked around a bit and, after a few seconds of walking, conveniently went to the mini kitchen the same time.

"She's in the room four doors away from us," Karin whispered, her mouth barely moving as she inspected the stove while Shikmaru made a sound of approval.

"Thank you for showing us. We'll definitely tell our best friend about this place," Shikamaru said, smiling at the girl, who smiled in return before walking away from them. Shikamaru's smiled disappeared and Karin and he exchanged glances. Slowly creeping through the hall, Shikamaru gave a look to Karin, who pointed at room 213. Shikamaru nodded before soundlessly making his way beside the door with Karin across from him. Making a countdown with his hand, Shikamaru and Karin stared at each other.

'3'…'2'…'1.'

Shikamaru and Karin barged into the room, stances ready but they saw no one in the room. The bed was neatly made, nothing lay on the ground, and not a single speck of dirt could be seen. It looks like no one was even in here for days.

"Are you sure she was here?" Shikamaru whispered as he warily looked at the room.

"I was sure it was her!" Karin whispered back. Shikamaru was about to ask something when they heard Sasuke's urgent voice in their earpiece,

"She's over here!"

Followed by Naruto's,

"Oh no you don't!"

Shikamaru and Karin looked out the window just in time to see Naruto turn a corner. Rushing out, Shikamaru yelled them to follow.

"Don't let her get away!" Shikamaru barked. He could faintly see the outline of Naruto not too far from them. Fortunately for them, and unfortunately for Hinata, they manage to corner her. Hinata gulped, staring at the dead end before her.

"F-Finally…" Hinata froze her face paling. Slowly turning around, Hinata came face to face with the team she didn't want to see. Well, at least…not yet.

"Err…hey guys! How you been?" Hinata smiled at the annoyed looks that she received. Might as well have fun before dropping the bomb on to them. Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, and…Karin. Hinata sneered internally. Great, Ms. Diva is here.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you are hereby under arrest for your betrayal. Come quietly and we won't use force," Neji announced, stepping forward.

"Oh, come one, Neji! Why'd you have to do that? Let's chat for a bit! It's been years since I last sa-"

"Why are you searching for Sakura?" Naruto blurted out while his team gave him an annoyed glance. So much for not asking about Sakura. Hinata blinked in surprise. How the hell did they find out?

"I…don't know what you're talking about," Hinata muttered, looking around warily. You never know who could be listening, right?

"Why isn't Sakura with you?" Sasuke joined, stepping forward as well. Hinata narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

"Wouldn't you like to know, huh, lover boy?" Hinata smirked when she saw the tint of pink form on his cheek. Who knew the ice-cube could show emotions, let alone embarrassment?

Hinata then shrugged unnoticeable. Well, two years could change someone.

"Answer the question, Hinata." Said girl sighed, before straightening her back.

"Why don't we discuss this in a more…enclosed area, shall we?" Hinata said, smiling mysteriously.

* * *

_**"Oh, since you guys are staying here until we catch Sakura, I should probably say something." **_

_**"What…?" **_

_**"Oh, oh, I got it!"**_

_**"Welcome to the Akatsuki." **_


End file.
